The present invention pertains to an apparatus system with at least one robot, with a first control unit accommodated in a control cabinet for the robot, and to a control cabinet for an apparatus system with at least one robot, and with a first control unit accommodated in the control cabinet for the robot.
Robots often do not operate in an isolated manner, but together in a system of robots. They can operate essentially independently from one another and process, e.g., parts that are of the same design but different and are fed to them by a common feed means, e.g., a belt, in the same manner. However, robots are frequently used in a system for the joint processing of a workpiece, e.g., a vehicle body, in which case they prepare welding spots or perform other processing operations at different points of the body. It is meaningful in this case, in particular, to coordinate the control of the mode of operation and of the operating sequence of the robots with one another. One or more robots may also cooperate with other independent apparatuses, devices or machines, e.g., conveying means.
If robots operate one way or another in a narrow space in a system, optionally also with other apparatuses, etc., each robot and each apparatus now has a control cabinet of its own, so that a plurality of control cabinets also must likewise be provided in the case of several robots or a plurality of robots working together with one another in their vicinity, but outside their range of action. This is extremely disadvantageous. It is sometimes extremely difficult to arrange the control cabinet of a robot outside the range of action of another robot. Moreover, the accessibility to the working areas or the ranges of action of the robots, e.g., for feeding workpieces to be processed or the like, is hindered by the plurality of control cabinets present.
An individual robot also often has additional apparatuses, such as welding tongs, screwdrivers, bonding devices, sensors or the like, whose control units or associated electronics are accommodated in separate housings that are independent from the control cabinet of the robot.
The basic object of the present invention is therefore to provide an optimized apparatus system while avoiding the above-mentioned drawbacks.
To accomplish this object, the present invention provides for an apparatus system of this type, in which the control cabinet for controlling the robot contains at least one additional, independent electronic system that is different from the control unit for the robot. The present invention also makes provisions for a control cabinet of the aforementioned type to be designed with an additional, independent electronic system that is contained in the control cabinet and is different from the first control unit for the robot.
Such an additional electronic system has a functional unit of its own, which is especially different from that of the control unit of the robot itself.
However, a central control cabinet, which contains such additional electronic systems, especially technology control units as software-programmed control units (SPSs), control unit of the robot cell, e.g., for controlling the access to the robot cell, server computers with control tasks, welding control, screwdriver control, bonding control, but also a sensor computer, image recognition systems, an interruption-free power supply unit of its own, interface modules and similar components, particularly tools directly working on work pieces, is also advantageous with one robot.
Provisions are made in a preferred embodiment for the control cabinet to contain as an additional electronic system at least one additional, independent control unit for at least one independent apparatus that is different from the robot, in which case the control cabinet contains at least one additional control unit for at least one additional robot as an additional electronic system.
Provisions may be made in another preferred embodiment for a common control cabinet to contain additional (supplementary) electronic components, such as servers, back-up units, PLC, interface units, redundant equivalent control units, technology control units, etc., for use in the system of robots, besides the control units necessary for the system of robots and for other independent apparatuses.
Provisions are made in other embodiments of the central control cabinet according to the present invention for free installation places to be present for additional components and for a software memory-programmable control unit to be integrated in the central control cabinet. Finally, the central control cabinet may have a common active or passive heat removal means.
A central control cabinet for a system of robots, especially if the individual robots cooperate closely, is a preferred application of the present invention.
Many of the hitherto necessary control cabinets are now avoided by the present invention and reduced to a common, central control cabinet for a plurality of robots or other independent apparatuses. A considerable amount of space is saved as a result and, moreover, the cabling is simplified and central maintenance of the components installed in the box is made possible, because the data exchange and the cabling previously necessary are located inside the box.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.